Sonny's Past
by wilsonfan
Summary: I had this idea about someone from Sonny's past coming back and causing some problems. Hope you enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

Sonny was closing up after a long day, when he heard on knock on the locked front door of Common Grounds. His face lit up thinking it had to be Will, they agreed to meet after closing. He went over and opened the door, but the man standing on the other side was not Will. It was a man that Sonny thought he would never see again, it was Ryan. Ryan was Sonny's first boyfriend, they met while in boarding school in Paris when they were teenagers. They had a crazy romance that ended in heart ache when Ryan had to leave school and return home to be with his sick mother. They kept in touch for a few months before they decided it would be best to end things.

"Sonny, it is so good to see you!" Ryan said pulling him into a hug.

"Ryan. I don't know understand. What are you doing here?" Sonny asked confused pulling away from the hug.

"Well, I was traveling around the states, when I saw this little town on my GPS called Salem, and you came flooding back to my mind. I thought it must be fate telling me to come see you." He said walking over and taking a seat at the bar stool. "I've missed you Sonny. I know its been a long time but I never stopped loving you."

"I've missed you too, but your right it has been a long time, a lot has happened. I'm with someone who I love very much." Sonny said feeling bad.

"Are you sure? Are you sure your not trying to fill a a void in your heart for me. Is it the same kind of love and connection we shared?" Ryan asked

He got up and started walking over to Sonny who was still standing in the doorway. Before Sonny could respond, Will came walking in.

"Hey" Will said looking between Sonny and Ryan.

"Hey" Sonny said smiling at him. "This is Ryan, he's an old friend from school. Ryan, this is my boyfriend Will." Sonny put extra emphasis on the word boyfriend.

"Oh, wow, hi. Its nice to meet you" Will said extending his hand out to Ryan.

"You too." Ryan said shaking Wills hand.

"What brings you to Salem?"

"He's just passing through" Sonny said

"Actually I might be staying a while" Ryan said staring at Sonny.

"Well you two should catch up while your town" Will said trying to be friendly.

"What a great idea, Will." Ryan said turning his gaze to Will.

"Maybe, but we have plans tonight. We should get going Will. Ill see you around Ryan" Sonny said

"Ok, Ill stop in sometime. It was so good seeing you again" Ryan said hugging Sonny." He can't even compete with me" He whispered into Sonny's ear before pulling away and leaving the shop.

Sonny and Will returned home after their movie date. Will was concerned because Sonny was quiet all night and seemed distant. They stopped at Sonny favorite ice cream parlor and he barely touched the chocolate cup they shared.

"Sonny is everything ok?" Will asked his voice laced with concern.

Sonny could hear the concern and worry in Will's voice, and it killed him. He hated keeping things from Will, but he didn't want to worry him. He couldn't get Ryan out of his mind, the way he was saying things and looking at him had him worried. He and Will had been through so much and they were finally in a good place, he didn't want anyone coming in and ruining it.

"Yea I'm fine, just got some things on mind" Sonny said.

"You want to talk about it?" Will asked

"No I don't want to talk, or think about anything but you" Sonny said pulling Will into a kiss. He needed the comfort of being intimate with Will. So they went to the bedroom and after a few hours of love making, Sonny drifted off to sleep Ryan far from his thoughts.

The afternoon rush had finished at the coffee shop and Sonny decided to take a break for lunch and headed over to Pete's Pizza in the Horton Town Square. He grabbed a slice and a soda and took a seat. He spent most of the time texting Will, who was bored out of his mind in a mass media lecture, about what they were going to do later that night. Will replied that he was happy to repeat the events of last night. This caused a huge smile to take over Sonny's face at his memories of last night. Someone clearing their throat brought him out of his day dream and he looked up to see Ryan. Ryan didn't wait for Sonny to say anything before he slid into the booth across from Sonny.

"Hey gorgeous." Ryan said.

"Don't call me that. What are you doing here?" Sonny asked his smile long gone.

"I stopped in for something to eat and saw you sitting here" Ryan informed.

"Look, I don't know what you are doing. But like I said last night I have a boyfriend. I love-" Sonny started but was interrupted.

"Is it the same love you had with me? Is it as passionate and strong?" Ryan asked

"No, its not the same. Its so much more. I don't want to hurt you but what you and I had is nothing compared to what Will and I share."

"You don't mean that" Ryan said shaking his head.

"Yes, I do. Hopefully you can accept that, and move on. We were really good friends at one time, maybe one day we could get that friendship back" With that Sonny got up and left. He really hoped Ryan got the point now. Before they got together they were best friends, they could tell each other anything. Sonny would love to get that friendship back but just the friendship. He thought they were in love at one time, but looking back he realized it was always just a loving friendship. The love he had with Ryan was nothing, not even close, to the love he had with Will. He was never really in love with Ryan. In fact he didn't know what truly being in love was until Will.

Ryan waited a few minutes to make sure Sonny was definitely gone before he took out his phone and made a call. "Hey, it's me I need your help."

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two days since Sonny saw Ryan and was relieved. Its not that he didn't want his friend back but Will had a lot of insecurities, which Sonny couldn't understand why he was gorgeous, but he did so he was relieved he didn't have to explain his past with Ryan to Will. Will knew Sonny was with guys before him, but he didn't want Will to have to be hanging around them, especially not the first guy he slept with. Sonny was moping up a spill in the coffee house when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Will smiling at him.

"I thought you were at the library studying." Sonny said

"I was but my brain needed a break, so I went for a walk and ran into Ryan." Will said looking to his side, Sonny then noticed Ryan standing next to Will. "We talked and decided you two should catch up, so I invited him to join us for dinner."

"But Will tonight is date night" Sonny said. They lived together, and spent basically every night together, but they would go out once or twice a week for a date night.

"I know but I thought it would be good for you two to catch up. You haven't seen each other in years and we don't know how long he will be in town."

Sonny was uncomfortable with Will and Ryan together, but his boyfriends sweetness brought a smile to his lips. "You are so sweet Will, I love you." He said and leaned in for a kiss. He kissed Will to show him how much he loved him and his sweet gesture. The few extra seconds he lingered close to his boyfriend was for Ryan. He wanted to send him a message that he loved Will and nothing would ever happen between the two of them. "So we should meet at the Pub around 7."

"That's the Brady's Pub. Do you need directions?" Will asked Ryan.

"No I know where it is I passed it earlier today when I was out for a walk. Ill se you there at 7. Thanks for the invite Will, and Sonny I'm looking forward to catching up." Ryan said and left.

"Well I'm going to finish studying here and wait for you to finish up" Will pecked Sonny on the cheek and headed to the booth in the back.

An hour and half later Sonny was finished with his shift so he went to get Will. Will had his text book standing up on the table and his head behind it. Sonny burst out laughing when he realized Will was asleep behind his book. Sonny's laughter woke Will up.

"What's so funny? I'm trying to study here." Will said trying to play it off.

"I didn't realize studying involved drool and snoring." Sonny joked.

"I was not drooling, or snoring!"

"Yes you were"

"I told you I don't snore!"

"How can you tell when your sleeping?"

"Well I was studying not sleeping." Will said packing his backpack. "But if I was I wouldn't have been snoring, because I don't snore." He grabbed his stuff and headed for the door.

"Whatever you say" Sonny said following him out of the coffee house.

They went home showered, changed and headed for the Pub. When they arrived Will could tell something again was bothering Sonny, he was quiet the whole ride over.

"Babe, what's going on? Something has been bothering you for a few days now." Will asked

"Your right there is something I need to tell you." Sonny had to tell Will, they couldn't have dinner with his ex-boyfriend and Will not know. "I don't really know how-"

"Sorry, but Ryan's here maybe we could talk about this later." Will interrupted.

"I think you should know now" Sonny said.

"Know what?" Ryan asked sitting down next to Sonny.

Sonny couldn't tell Will in front of Ryan, so he decided he would tell him later at home in private. "Nothing, it could wait."

"Are you sure?" Will asked Sonny seemed instant on him knowing now.

"Yea its fine"

They ordered food and made small talk about the weather, and sports. Will decided he wanted to know more about Sonny's teenage years.

"So Ryan, was Sonny a dweeb in school?" Will asked smirking at his boyfriend. They were constantly finding things the other did that they categorized as dweeb behavior. It was sort of like a competition to see who was more of a dweeb.

"I was not and am not a dweeb. Dweeb." Sonny said smiling at his boyfriend.

"He's right, he was far from it. He was like the big man on campus." Ryan said smiling at Sonny.

"Not really" Sonny informed and tried to change the subject."So Will are you ready for your economics final?"

"I can't store any more information in my brain, so hopefully. But I don't want to talk about me I want to hear more about your high school days." Will looked to Ryan "So he was the big man on campus, did he have a lot of guys chasing him?"

"No, I didn't" Sonny replied

"That is not true. I remember guys giving me dirty looks all the time, because they were jealous."Ryan said staring Will in the eyes.

Will turned to Sonny confused." What do you mean jealous?"

"Oh, you didn't...he doesn't know" Ryan said trying to suppress his smile.

"Know what?" Will asked eyes glued to Sonny.

"I'm sorry Will. I should have told you." Sonny said

"Told me what?" Will yelled, he understood what was going on but he wanted to hear Sonny say it.

"Ryan and I dated" Sonny said

Will finally removed his eyes from Sonny and looked down at the table. "Was it serious?" He asked in whisper.

"No, it-" Sonny began but Ryan cut him off.

"Don't lie Sonny. We were in love Will."

"Why did it end?" Will asked still looking down at the table.

"Will-" Sonny reached across the table to grab his hand but he pulled away.

"It ended because my mother got sick and I had to leave school." Ryan said

"Ok, Ryan that's enough!" Sonny yelled. "Will we should-"

"I need to go." Will said and got up to leave. Will grabbed the door knob on the Pubs exit and Sonny placed his hand over Will's to stop him from opening it.

"Can we go home and talk please?" Sonny begged.

Will nodded and they left together, Ryan stayed at the table and made a call. "Hey did you get that stuff?"

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Will was quiet the whole ride home. The silence was killing Sonny, if Will was yelling, he would know he was angry, if he was crying he would know he was hurt. But with silence he couldn't tell.

Finally they reached the apartment and made their way to the front door again in total silence. Once inside Will took off his jacket, went to the fridge to grab, and grabbed a drink, again in

total silence.

Finally Sonny broke. "God! Will could we talk about this?" He yelled.

"Oh so now you want to talk after days of me asking you what was going on. You didn't want to talk then, were you every planning on telling me? Were you just going to let me keeping inviting your

ex-lover on our dates! If Ryan didn't say anything, Sonny, would you have told me?"

"YES! I tried to tell you tonight. I just didn't want to hurt you." Sonny said sitting down on the couch.

Will took a seat at the kitchen table and sat staring at his bottle water, they both sat in silence for a while before Will finally broke it this time. "He said you were in love" Wills voice cracking.

"I thought I was but-"

"Did you sleep together?" Will interrupted.

Sonny sat silent.

"Please I need to know" Will said

"Yes" Sonny responded

"You were both so young. He was your first, wasn't he?" Will whispered the question

"I don't want to talk about that. It doesn't matter. I love you Will." Sonny said moving to sit at the table next to Will.

"Sonny you had to love. You wouldn't have lost your virginity to him if you didn't. And then things ended because of his mother, not because you chose to end them."

"Will, we were young we didn't know what love was."

"You said you didn't tell me because you didn't want to hurt me. Do you think you still have feelings for him?"

"Of course not! I just told you I love you Will, only you." Sonny reached across the table to grab Will's hand but Will pulled away.

"I need time, Sonny." Will got up from the table.

"Please, Will I swear I don't have feelings for him."

"But you still didn't tell me Sonny!" Will yelled "I mean, god, he must think I'm a fool for inviting him to join our date!"

"Your not a fool, Will. Your sweat and kind hearted."

"I need to leave before things get worse. I don't want to do, or say something I will regret and right now I cant control anything. I'm going to my mom's." Will said walking to the door.

"Will you call me later?" Sonny asked sounding desperate.

"I don't know, probably not tonight" Will put his jacket on and opened the door. He turned to Sonny. "Goodnight" He said then left.

Will hadn't slept at all that night, he just kept thinking about what Sonny said to him. _I love you Will, only you, _ but then why didn't Sonny tell him. How could he let them have dinner together without telling him. But Sonny did try to tell him something before Ryan arrived. He was beginning to think maybe he overreacted but then his insecurities set in. Ryan was the first person he slept with, they will always share that bond. They didn't chose to break up, events forced them too. All night Will went back and forth, until his alarm went off and he had to get ready for class. He got to the campus with quite a bit of time to spare. He forgot his alarm was set earlier then necessary so he and Sonny could have time together before they would go their separate ways to start their days. Will sat outside the classroom and decided he needed to talk to Sonny.

"Hello" Sonny answered he had been staring at his phone all night waiting for this call.

"Hey" Will responded.

"How are you?" Sonny asked.

"I'm good, I think we should talk"

"Yes, I will tell you whatever you want to know. I love you, Will. Ill do anything to make this right."

"I have to get to class, but could we meet tonight. I have to work at the Pub and Gabi has a sonogram but I was thinking I could stop by the Coffee House later. Your closing right?"

"I am that would be great. I can't wait to see you. I missed you last night." Sonny said and waited for a response from Will.

Will was quiet for a few seconds, he let out a breath and said " I missed you too. I have to get to class" Then disconnected the line.

Sonny was relieved to finally hear from Will, and he said he missed him. Maybe things were going to be okay, as long as Ryan stays away. He had to make sure Ryan wouldn't try anything. He took out his iPad and began researching hotels in Salem. He called several asking to see if they had a Ryan Cornell checked in. He called about ten hotels, before he reached the correct one and was being connected to Ryan's room.

"Hello" Ryan answered

"It's Sonny we need to talk"

"Sure do you want to stop by?"

"No. Can you come by the Coffee House?"

"Ok yea Ill be there."

"Ok just make sure it's before closing" Sonny did not want Will to see him and Ryan together, but did not want to go to Ryan's hotel. Sonny thought the coffee house would be the best place.

After disconnecting with Sonny, Ryan made another call. "Can you meet me at my hotel. I need the stuff tonight." Twenty minutes later Ryan heard a knock on his room door. He opened it and there he was the man who was helping him with his plan to break Will and Sonny up, Nick Fallon. "Did anyone see you?"

"No, I know what I'm doing. How's it going. Have you heard from either of them since last night?" Nick asked.

"Yea Sonny, asked me to meet him at the coffee house to talk. He said to be there before closing."

"So what's the plan?"

"I think he is meeting Will there later, just the way he said be there before closing."

"Ok, and what are you going to do?" Nick asked getting annoyed. He couldn't stand the fact that he was working with a gay boy, but needed to do whatever he could to get Will and Sonny out of the picture.

"I have the perfect idea, as long as you have those things?"

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

It was going on 8:30, and Ryan still had not shown up to the coffeehouse. Sonny was getting annoyed, he wanted to have enough time to tell Ryan to leave him and Will alone and then make sure he was long gone before Will arrived. Common Grounds closed at 10 tonight, so Will would probably be there by 9:30. Sonny took his phone out and was about to call Ryan's hotel when he heard the door open.

"Hey, sorry I'm cutting it close to closing had things I needed to do" Ryan said walking up to the counter.

"It's fine, Ill make this quick" Sonny said

"Well can we at least have coffee?"

"Fine" Sonny said pouring two cups of coffee and heading to a table. "I don't know what your doing in Salem, but Will and I are together and nobody is going to come between us."

"I'm sorry Sonny. I didn't know you hadn't told him about us. I don't want to hurt you. It's just that I love you, and I think we belong together."

"We don't belong together Ryan! I belong with Will. You need-" Sonny was interrupted when Nick came in yelling.

"You need to tell Will to back off" Nick yelled.

"Don't make a scene" Sonny said pulling Nick to the back of the coffee house away from the customers.

"Will shouldn't have been at the sonogram."

"Gabi invited him. I thought you wanted to do what made Gabi happy."

"I do, but Will is pushing her. If he doesn't back off I am going to have to go to the police."

"Your crazy you need some serious help. Will is the father of that baby and he is going to be a part of her life." Sonny said leaving Nick and going back to Ryan.

Nick looked at Ryan who nodded at him. "Just back off Gabi" Nick said and left, his job done.

"Is everything ok? Did I just hear you say Will is a father?" Ryan asked

"Not that its your business but yes. Will has a baby due any day now." Sonny said drinking his coffee.

"Jeez Sonny, you really want to date a guy with a kid. Changing diapers, late night feedings. Think of all the stuff you will miss out on."

"Im not going to miss out on anything. With Will I have everything I need."

You can honestly say, you are done traveling, going to clubs, being young."

"Just leave us alone" Sonny said trying to focus on Ryan, who suddenly seemed to have a twin. In fact everything seemed to be double.

"Just take some time and think about it Sonny, we could be great together"

"No, I-" Sonny said trying to stand but failing miserably.

"Whoa Sonny you ok?" Ryan asked trying to help Sonny up. "Maybe you should lay down" Ryan pulled Sonny over to the couch. All the customer's had left so Ryan went to the door and put the closed sign out. He went back to the couch where Sonny laid passed out. He removed Sonny's shirt and then his and waited. About ten minutes later his phone went off a text from Nick informing him Will left the Pub and should be there in a few minutes. Ryan climbed on top of Sonny and began to kiss him.

"Will?" Sonny asked unaware of what was going on.

"Shh" Ryan said and began to kiss him again. He heard the door knob of the coffeehouse and knew he had to make this believable. "No Sonny its Ryan" He whispered

"Ryan" Sonny said

Will had finished his shift and made his way through Horton Town Square anxious to get to Sonny so they could talk about last night. He had a lot of time to think about it and he realized he over reacted. He couldn't get mad at Sonny for something that happened in the past. Of course Sonny should have told him before they had dinner, but he could understand why he hadn't. He arrived at the Coffee House and was surprised to see the closed sign, there was still a half hour left. He turned the door and was horrified at what he saw. Ryan was on top of his boyfriend both of them shirtless making out. He looked at them and then heard Sonny moan Ryans name. He had to get out of there, he couldn't think, couldn't react. He just had to go.

Ryan waited a few minutes to make sure Will was gone before he got off Sonny and put their shirts back on. He took out his phone and called Nick. "It worked. Will saw us together and left, he didnt confront us or anything"

"Good, so he wont be able to know Sonny was drugged."

"No, what should I do now?"

"You convinced Will something was going on between you two, now we need to make Sonny think something happened." Nick said and gave Ryan Sonny's address.

Ryan got Sonny to his apartment, undressed him and then got into bed with him. He was going to make Sonny think they had sex. 


	5. Chapter 5

Sonny woke the next morning with a pounding head ache, and no memory of how he ended up home. He lay in bed trying to think of the last thing he remember when he felt someone shift next to him. Of

course he was meeting Will, they must have made up. He turned over to snuggle his boyfriend, but was mortified to see Ryan next to him instead of Will. Sonny jumped out of bed and looked down at

his unclothed body. Why was he in bed with Ryan, naked. What happened last night. He tried his hardest to think back, and the last thing he remembered was talking with Nick. Will was suppose to

come by the coffee house, but he can't remember if that happened. He stumbled around his room, to his dresser to get some clothes on and then went to the kitchen to make some coffee. He left Ryan

asleep in his bed because he didn't know what else to do with him. As he made the coffee, blurry images of the night came back to him. He remembers drinking coffee with Ryan, starting to feel out

of it and his mind going fuzzy. Something had to be in the coffee, Nick must have some how slipped something into his coffee. Why was Ryan in his bed though and why were they naked. Did he sleep

with him, would Ryan really sleep with him knowing he was out of it. He remembers being helped to the couch at Common Grounds. Ryan said he should lay down. Ryan climbed on top of him, wait did

that really happened. Sonny couldn't tell if he was remembering real events, or some sort of weird nightmare. The coffee machine buzzed and Sonny went to pour himself a cup, when he heard movement

behind him.

"Hmm, good morning, Sexy." Ryan said

"Please don't. Why are you here? What happened last night?" Sonny asked turning to face him.

"Your joking right." Ryan said smiling at Sonny.

"No, last thing I remember was talking at the coffee house."

"Wait..were you drunk or something?"

"No, I didn't drink anything. I think someone slipped me something."

"Really, Sonny I can't believe you. What happened between us last night was special and now you are going to make some lie up about you being drugged." Ryan yelled

"I'm not Ryan. I don't remember anything." Sonny said sitting down at the coffee table. Feeling horrible, how could something like this happen. He would never cheat on Will. Sonny put his head in

his hands and wanted to just wanted to curl in a ball and stay there until he woke from this nightmare. Ryan came over and put his hands on Sonny's shoulders and began to massage him. "Please don't. What happened last night?" Ryan was silent. "Please I need to know" Sonny begged.

"We were at the coffee house, when you said you needed to lay down. You went to the couch and then you pulled me on top of you Sonny. You said you wanted me, you always want me. You kissed me, and I couldn't resist I kissed you back. Things got pretty hot and you suggested we come back here."

"What happened next?" Will asked. Sonny looked up to find Will standing in the doorway.

"Oh god, Will." Sonny said getting up and moving towards him. Will put his hand up and Sonny understood it meant to stop. "I didn't-"

"I don't want to hear it Sonny. I went to the coffee house last night to meet you, I saw you two together. I woke up this morning thinking, Sonny would never do anything like that to me, so I came to talk about it. And this is what I find. Ryan in our apartment, half dressed at nine in the morning. You slept with him Sonny! How could you?" Will yelled, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Will, please. I didn't, I mean I don't know." Sonny said sobbing.

"Maybe you should leave Will. Sonny and I have a lot we need to talk about" Ryan said

"Excuse me?" Will yelled "I think you are the one who needs to leave!"

"I'm not just going to leave Sonny, were going to be together now Will."

"No, Ryan. You need to leave. I don't know what happened but it shouldn't have. Just leave" Sonny said

"Sonny, listen-"

"No, just get the fuck out!" Will yelled, he stormed to the bedroom grabbed Ryan's shirt and shoes and threw them at him. "Get out before I trough you out!"

"I'll leave, but we are going to talk about this Sonny. Call me when he leaves." Ryan left leaving Will and Sonny alone.

"I honestly don't know what happened Will" Sonny said

"You don't know why you slept with him? Why you cheated on me? Threw our relationship away?"

"I would never do those things!"

"You did Sonny! The Proof of that just walked out the door!" Will yelled walking over to their closet, grabbing his duffel bag and started to take his clothes from the closet and fill the bag.

"What are you doing?" Sonny cried

"I'm getting my stuff."

"Please don't leave Will."

"This is over, Sonny. You made sure of that last night."

"Can we please talk about this. I don't want to lose you. I love you so much Will. I need to explain"

"You already lost me. You said you didn't know what happened, but now you want to explain. It seems you are constantly lying to me anymore. Ever since Ryan came back. Have you always wanted him. Was I just a replacement for you? Were we not as special as I thought?"

"Oh god no Will! You are the most amazing, special person in my life. I don't want Ryan, it's you. You will always be the one I want."

"Except last night. You knew I was coming to the coffee house Sonny. Why would you do this?"

"Honestly Will, I don't know. I have no idea what happened, everything is a blur. I think someone slipped me something."

"Wow, that is really low. Blame your infidelity on someone drugging you. Who would do that, why would anyone do that?"

"I don't know! But you have to believe me."

"No, I don't" Will said grabbing his bag and storming out the apartment.

Sonny knew someone did something to him. He just needed to find the proof. 


	6. Chapter 6

Will left their apartment and didn't know where to go, all he knew was he didn't want to go back to his mothers house, she had asked too many questions about why he was there the last two nights and he didn't feel like talking about it with her now. He also didn't have his dorm anymore he decided to let the university give it to someone on the waiting list, so he could live with Sonny full time. He was walking around when he decided he could stay at a room above the Pub, he knew his great grandmother wouldn't pry into his reasons. A half hour later and keys to a room in his hand he made his way up the back stairs to the small rooms they rented out. He made his way past Gabi's room, when he noticed her door was open a crack, he decided to check on her and make sure everything was ok. He was about to push the door open the rest of they way when he heard Nick and someone talking. He froze when he realized who the other voice belonged to.

Nick was on his way out to meet Gabi at Lamaze classes when someone knocked on his door, he answered it and was shocked to see Ryan standing there. He grabbed Ryan and pulled him into the room and shut the door not knowing it didn't shut all the way. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well hello to you too." Ryan said

"You shouldn't fucking be here!"

"Calm down Nicky, I made sure your wife was gone and no one saw me."

"Just tell me why you're here."

"I thought you should know about last night."

"You could have told me over the phone, you shouldn't have risked coming here. But since you are how'd it go?"

"It was perfect, Sonny woke up to us naked in bed he truly believes we slept together"

"Good, now we have to make sure Will finds out you spent the night.

"Actually that is taken care of already, he showed up this morning while I was still there."

"I wish I could have seen his face"

"Like I said it was perfect, he looked so broken, it was actually kinda pathetic."

"Does Sonny suspect anything?"

"He's confused, he doesn't understand why he doesn't remember anything, but he cant prove he was drugged."

"Good, because I worked too hard for what I have and I will not let anyone take it away"

What the fuck was Will listening too, he couldn't believe it. Sonny was set up, Nick did all this, and there was only one reason why. Will's adrenaline was pumping he pushed the door open in the middle of Nick and Ryan's conversation. "What the fuck Nick? You hate me that much that you would do something to Sonny!? All because we love each other? Why are you so focused on making my life hell?"

Nick stared at Will panicking when Ryan grabbed a vase and hit Will in the back of the head.

"Oh god! Did I kill him?" Ryan yelled

Nick bent down and checked Will's pulse."No you just knocked him out. I'm impressed, good thinking"

"I couldn't let him tell Sonny" Ryan said

"Ok we now we need to figure out what to do with him, he's knows to much"

"What do you mean, what are you going to do to him?"

"Don't worry about that, lets just focus on getting him out of here before my wife comes home."

"How are we suppose to do that, theres customers downstairs, we cant exactly carry him out"

Nick picked up the keys, that fell out of Wills hand when he was knocked out. "Looks like he rented a room, well take him there for now.

Nick and Ryan took Will to the room number on his keys. Once inside Nick left Ryan with Will so he could go get some supplies. Ryan had one job, if he woke up knock him out again. Thankfully when Nick got back Will was still out cold. He tied Will to the desk chair with the rope he brought, and used the duct tape to cover his mouth. He agreed with Ryan they would meet back at the room tonight around midnight and they would move Will to another location.

Sonny tried calling Will several times through out the day but he never once answered. Sonny still couldn't understand what happened last night. He kept going back to the last thing he remember clearly, Nick. Last night Sonny didn't think anything about Nick showing up the coffee house, just that the psychopath was getting crazier and crazier each day. But now really thinking about it, it was sort of strange for Nick to show up and yell at him about Will being at the sonogram, he had plenty of opportunities to fight with Will about it, why did he come to the coffee house to take it out on Sonny. Nick was up to something, he had to be. Sonny had to have been drugged, he wouldn't cheat on Will sober, but Sonny couldn't believe he would cheat on Will even if he was drugged. Sonny had to talk to Ryan, he was there through everything last night. Ryan would remember if Nick somehow got close enough to his coffee to slip something in it, plus he could tell him how the hell he cheated on Will. Maybe they didn't go all the way, Sonny prayed. Ryan would be able to tell him everything. Sonny took out his phone and texted Ryan.

Could you come over my house? We need to talk.

Of course, hot stuff. I can't wait to see you ;)

Sonny cringed at the text he got back from Ryan but decided to ignore it he would just talk to him when he got there. Twenty minutes later Ryan was knocking on Sonny's door. Sonny opened it and Ryan leaned in for a kiss but Sonny backed away and invited him in.

"I'm so glad you texted me, I was begriming to think last night meant nothing to you." Ryan said, he honestly loved Sonny, and wanted nothing more then to be with him, even if it meant getting Will out of the way.

"It's not like that Ryan. Last night was a mistake, I don't even remember what happened. Thats why I asked you here, I need you to help me piece together last night."

"Honestly Sonny not this again, I think you are just feeling bad about hurting Will, that you are in denial. You wanted me"

"Ryan, I'm sorry if you think something is going on between us, but I don't want you, and I didn't want you last night. I couldn't have, I think I was drugged, and I think I know by who"

"What...Who?" Ryan asked panicked.

"Nick Fallon, he is the guy who came in yelling at me, do you remember him"

"Yea Sonny, but why would you think he drugged you?"

"Because he is a sick twisted asshole, do you remember him coming near my coffee or anything?"

"No, he never came near the table"

"Ugh, he must have did it some other way. I know it had to be him!" Sonny said getting upset, how was he going to prove this

"I don't know Sonny, I remember you getting dizzy for a few minutes but then you seemed fine the rest of the night. I mean you didn't seem drugged and out of it when we were here" Ryan lied

"What do you mean, what exactly happened here?"

"You made love to me Sonny."

"No, I couldn't have" Sonny began to cry, how could he do that to Will, nothing made sense. Ryan walked over and pulled Sonny into a hug. Sonny hugged him back for a few seconds before finally pushing him away. "Just go, you need to leave."

Nick called his old friend Benny, who he knew from prison, he was released a few weeks ago. Nick explained the situation and Benny owed Nick a favor so he offered to help. He had a cabin in the woods on Smith Island he offered to let Nick keep Will there until he could figure out what to do with him. Everything was set they would move Will at midnight.


	7. Chapter 7

Sonny needed Will. Nothing made sense he loved Will, he would never do anything to ruin that. He wasn't interested in Ryan in the slightest, so he would never willingly sleep him. He would never willingly sleep with anyone for that matter. He wanted only Will. He kept calling Will, but it just kept going to voicemail. He called Sami, but she hadn't seen him, neither had Chad or Abby. There was only one person left he could try and that was Gabi. They hadn't gotten a long in months because of what she did to Melanie so he didn't think a phone call would work, he decided he would go to the Pub and see her, once there he could ask any of the employees or even Caroline if they seen Will. He walked into the Pub and up the back stairs towards Gabi's room. He knocked several times but she didn't answer, he decided he would wait in the Pub for her to return home. As he entered the dinning area he seen Caroline and decided to ask if she had seen or spoken to Will.

"Hey Caroline. How are you today?" Sonny asked

"I am doing great, but I guess things aren't so good for you"

"What do you mean? Have you talked to Will?" Sonny asked eagerly

"We did talk a little this morning, and I don't want to pry into your personal business, but he seemed really upset. I know you two have something special so I hope its nothing serious."

"I don't know what's going on right now. I know that if we talk about it though we could probably sort it all out. Do you know where he is?"

"I promised him I wouldn't tell anyone" Caroline said conflicted.

"Please, I really need to know. We need to talk about this, I have to make this right" Sonny said his voice cracking.

"I am only doing this because I know you two belong together. He is staying up in room number 3. Let me get you the spare key." Caroline went behind the bar and grabbed the key for Will's room and handed it to Sonny. "I hope you work this out"

"Me too" Sonny turned and ran back up the stairs. He knocked on the door for room 3 but there was no answer. He decided to let himself in and wait for Will to come back. As he opened the door he seen something strange in the corner of the room, but it was too dark to make it out. He turned on the light and was horrified to see Will. He was tied to the desk chair with duck tape around his mouth.

"Oh my god! Will!" Sonny cried out and ran over to him. Will was staring at him, his eyes filled with fear. Sonny gently pulled the duck tape off his mouth and began looking in the desk drawers for something to cut the rope. "Who did this to you?"

"Sonny!" Will yelled and then something heavy hit the back of Sonny's head, knocking him out.

"Well, looks like I am going to have to get rid of the both of you" Nick said. He had been coming back up from Lamaze class when he heard Sonny yelling to Will. Thank god Gabi stayed down in the pub to get some food.

"Please Nick don't do this." Will cried.

"Shut up!" Nick snapped. He grabbed the duck tape he brought earlier and taped Will's mouth back up, and then did the same to Sonny's. He tied Sonny up to the bed and then took out his phone to call Benny. "Hey the fags boyfriend couldn't stay away so now we will have to get rid of both of them. Everything still set for midnight?" Benny confirmed everything, and informed he would meet him in the alley at the rear of the Pub. They would then take a launch boat to his cabin on Smith Island, but after that Nick was on his own. Nick didn't know what he was going to do once they got to the island, but he still had a few hours to think about it, the only thing he knew for sure was that Will had no right being a father to this child. He was going to do whatever it took to keep the gay boys away.

A few hours past and Gabi was sound asleep when Nick made his way back into room 3. Sonny and Will were wide awake staring at each other, god it made him sick the way they looked at each other, like they loved each other. Nick knew it wasn't really love though, there was no way two men could love each other. "You are disgusting." He said to them and then took his phone out to call Ryan.

"Where are you?" Nick demanded

"I'm on my way, I'll be there in five minutes." Ryan said

"You have the key for the Pub?"

"Yes"

"Good Hurry up" Nick hung up the phone and waited for Ryan, a few minutes later he arrived.

"What the hell is Sonny doing here? This wasn't the plan?" Ryan yelled panic in his voice

"Plans change"

"You said if I did this you would make sure Sonny and I were together"

"Yea well, I don't really think he would want to be with you now" Nick said looking over to Sonny who was staring at Ryan shocked.

"No, this cannot be happening! I am not helping hurt Sonny. He will understand you forced me into this!" Ryan yelled.

"Keep your fucking voice down! I didn't force you into anything, you were eager to help." Nick said he then turned to Sonny. "He even slipped Clonazepam into your coffee yesterday."

"Why the fuck are you telling him this?"

"So he knows what kind of man you are, and I bet he would never forgive you now, in fact he may even decide to go to the police"

"You asshole"

"Now now, name calling isn't nice. Are you going to help me or would you rather go to jail?"

Ryan reluctantly agreed, he loved Sonny and wanted them to be together, but he loved his freedom more. He would help Nick get them to Smith Island but that was it, he wasn't going to do anything more.

Nick phone beep with a text from Benny who was outside waiting for them. Nick untied Will and Sonny. Then pulled out a gun. "You are going to follow my instructions very clearly" He informed them and led them out the back of the Pub into Benny's car. Will and Sonny held each close in the backseat, as they made their way to the Pier.


	8. Chapter 8

Ryan was fourteen when he realized he was gay, two years later he feel in love, a year after that he had his heart broken. Ryan was so in love with Sonny, his first and only boyfriend. When his mother became ill and he had to leave school to be with her, he felt like his heart was actually ripped out of his chest. Five years later and he is still in love with Sonny. He remembers the excitement he felt when he got the phone call from a stranger named Nick, informing him Sonny needed him. He agreed to drive to Salem the very next day. After a fourteen hour drive, he met Nick and was again heart broken to find out about Will, and wary of Nicks plan to break them up. He couldn't believe Sonny moved on, how had he been able to fall in love with someone, while Ryan pined for his high school boyfriend. At first he couldn't imagine doing something so cruel to the man he loved, but after going for a walk in Salem and spotting Will and Sonny cuddled up on a couch in the middle of the town square, he changed his mind. Seeing Sonny made his heart smile, if that was even possible, but seeing another man cuddle him, kiss him, run his fingers through his hair devastated him. He knew he needed to do whatever it took to get Sonny back, he couldn't possibly be happy with anyone else. Nick had told him horrible stories about Will, how crazy he was, and that he was just using Sonny. Ryan tried to break them apart innocently at first, thinking just spending some time with Sonny would make him realize he didn't love Will, but that didn't work. Sonny wouldn't budge he kept telling Ryan that Will was the love of his life, and what they had was some high school crush. Ryan realized he needed to step his game up, so he called Nick who informed him of Will's insecure side and to play the fact that Sonny was probably trying to keep their past a secret, so he wouldn't upset Will. Ryan decided to follow Will, and accidently bump into him, that led to a dinner invite. He informed Nick of his plan who seemed to think maybe they should take it one step further and slip something into Sonny's drink, but Ryan refused. During dinner, he played his relationship with Sonny into the conversation, which seemed to work, Will was shocked. The success was short lived though when Will and Sonny left together to talk about it. Ryan decided he needed to play dirty, if he wanted to get the man he loved back, he needed to do whatever he could. When Sonny called Ryan to talk, he knew this was the perfect opportunity. He informed Nick of their meeting and they came up with the plan and how to drug Sonny. Ryan and Sonny were at Common Grounds when Nick came to cause a distraction, just enough time to slip the Clonazepam into his coffee. Once the effects started taking place, he moved Sonny over to the couch and waited for Nick to send Will his way. It was only suppose to go that far, just have Will see them together was suppose to be enough, but Ryan couldn't take the chance of Sonny somehow talking his way out of it. Will would probably easily forgive Sonny for making out with him, in a spur of the moment he decided it needed to be more. He needed both Will and Sonny to think they went all the way, he needed to make everyone think they made love. The next morning was horrible, Sonny looked so disgusted at the thought of them sleeping together. Ryan couldn't understand why Sonny so adamant that he and Will were meant to be. Ten hours later Ryan learned Nick had lied, Will wasn't the crazy one, he was. Nick has kidnapped Sonny and Will,and they are all on a boat heading to some island. He is being threaten to either help or face possible jail time, he chose to help, but he wasn't sure what exactly he was helping with. He had no idea what Nicks plan was once they arrived on the island, he couldn't even think of doing anything to hurt Sonny, he loved him so much. How did things get this crazy all he wanted was to have his love back, he looked over to Sonny. He saw him holding Will in his arms and that's when it hit him, he had already hurt Sonny. The way he felt for him, was the way Sonny felt for Will. The pain he experienced watching them together, was the pain he caused Sonny when he lied about them sleeping together. He knew he had to do the right thing, true love wasn't about how he felt it was about making sure the person you love is happy, and with Will, Sonny is happy.


	9. Chapter 9

Will and Sonny sat holding each other in the corner of the boat, quiet, afraid to speak. They didn't know what was ahead for them but they knew Nick was crazy. After what seemed like a lifetime of silence, Will decided he needed to speak, if Nick was going to seriously hurt them he needed to tell Sonny how he felt.

"Sonny" Will whispered, and Sonny turned and stared into Will's eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you, I should have known you would never hurt me"

"I still hurt you Will, I may have been drugged but I still slept with Ryan. I don't understand it" Sonny said eyes filling with tears.

"No, baby don't cry. You didn't, Ryan lied. I heard him and Nick talking, it was all a lie. Even drugged you would never cheat on me" At those words Sonny let out a sigh, and felt like he could finally breathe for the first time since waking up next to Ryan.

"I love you so much Will."

"I love you Sonny. More then anything. We need to find a way to get out of this, I want to spend forever with you."

"Shut up over there no talking!" Nick yelled.

Ryan looked over to Will and Sonny, trying to find a way to help. He needed to make things right, he needed Sonny to be ok, he needed him to be happy. A few minutes later the boat was docked Nick grabbed Sonny, and told Ryan to get Will. Benny gave Nick directions to the cabin, he was going to stay at the boat and wait for Nick to return. They started following the path to the cabin, Nick and Sonny in the lead.

"Will" Ryan whispered "I have a plan. I am going to let you go, you need to run."

"NO! I am not leaving Sonny"

"Sonny will be fine, trust me"

"Seriously you want me to trust you."

"Shh, keep your voice down" Ryan said staring at Nick who was a few feet in front of them. "Please you need to trust me. I promise, I love Sonny I would never let anything bad happen to him. I need to make this right."

"I can't- I can't leave Sonny"

"If you don't leave, you are going to get Sonny hurt. Nick is crazy. Please head back to the boat but stay in the woods, don't let Benny see you" Ryan said releasing Will from his grip. "Go" Ryan said and threw himself to the ground. Will looked up at Sonny and decided he needed to try something, so he ran. Ryan waited a few seconds until Will was out of site and then yelled.

"SHIT! He got away! Nick he got away!" Ryan called to Nick

"What the fuck! Can't you fags do anything right!" Nick yelled stomping back towards Ryan dragging Sonny with him. "Well what way did he go?"

"That way." Ryan said pointing in the direction opposite of Will's escape route.

"Fine, stay here. Watch fancy pants over here, and don't let him get away too!" Nick yelled and headed off into the woods.

Sonny was about to follow in Nicks direction but Ryan grabbed onto his arm. "No, Sonny, don't"

"Get your hands off me! I am not going to let Nick go after Will"

"He isn't, Will is heading back towards the boat. Come on we have to go before Nick comes back"

"Why should I trust you?"

"Listen, I know I have done fucked up shit since I've been back, but Nick lied to me, he convinced me Will was a horrible person, when in reality Nick is, and now I guess I am too. I need to make this right, Sonny. Please believe me"

Sonny looked at Ryan and saw his best friend from high school, the boy who at one time he would trust with his life, and decided he needed to trust him again. Sonny just shook his head and him and Ryan started toward the dock.

A little time earlier...

Gabi woke up to an empty bed and started to panic. Where was Nick, he had been acting strange for a few days, and now he was missing in the middle of the night. Gabi got out of bed and made her way down to the Pub's kitchen to see if maybe he was there making a midnight snack, instead what she found was something beyond horrible. Two men were forcing Will and Sonny into the back of a car, and Nick was there too. Was Nick helping? It looked like it but Gabi knew it couldn't be true, they must be forcing Nick. She pulled out her phone and called 911, she didn't have much information to give them it was dark outside so she couldn't see the license plate, but she gave a description of the car, and the direction it took off in. The dispatcher informed they would call her brother, since he was on duty, and send him over to be with her, and to take a more formal statement.

Back to the present...

Hope, and Roman found a car matching the description Gabi had given them at the dock, they decided they needed to send some men over to Smith Island and check it out. Hope agreed to go with them, while Roman decided to stay back and continue to search around Salem.

Will was in the woods near the boat, watching Benny and keeping a lookout for Sonny. It felt like he waited forever and Sonny never came. Will started to think maybe listening to Ryan wasn't such a good idea. He needed to do something, he couldn't sit in the woods all night, while Nick and Ryan were with Sonny. He didn't even want to think about what could be happening to him. Will acted on impulse and charged toward the boat, he was going to get Benny's gun and go back into the woods after Nick. As Will raced toward the boat, Sonny and Ryan made their way towards the dock. Sonny caught a glimpse of Will and took off after him.

"Sonny don't!" Ryan yelled and immediately regretted it, Benny had heard him and turned to see both Will and Sonny making there way towards him, he pulled the gun out of the back of his pants waistband and pointed it in there direction. Ryan couldn't let this happen, he took off after them as well. The three of them running towards Benny, he pulled the trigger.

It felt like a bomb had exploded in his chest, he looked down to see the red liquid oozing out of him. He was shot.


	10. Chapter 10

Will had to do something, he couldn't wait in the woods all night. He needed to help Sonny, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with that man, and no way was he going to let the rest of their lives be tonight. He needed to do whatever it took, so he darted out from behind the bushes and ran straight towards the boat. He ran straight toward Benny, he needed to get his gun. As he made his way towards his only option at saving Sonny, he heard someone from the opposite direction call out. They called Sonny's name, Will glanced behind him still running, and seen someone chasing after him. It took Will less then a second to realize that someone was Sonny. He stopped in his tracks about to change his direction and run towards him, then he seen the fear in Sonny's eyes and knew something wasn't right.

Sonny and Ryan had just arrived in the woods where Will was suppose to be. Sonny frantically looked around but there was no Will, until he looked to the path that lead to the boat. Will was running out in the open. Sonny didn't even think, he just reacted. A short time ago Will told Sonny he wanted to spend forever with him, and Sonny was not about to give that up. He took off after Will, determined to do whatever it took to keep him safe. He heard Ryan call out behind him but ignored it and kept running towards Will. Will must have heard Ryan too because he turned around and looked right into Sonny's eyes. It seemed like they stared into each others eyes for hours, when really it was only a few seconds. Sonny then noticed the figure on the boat turn around, he must have heard Ryan too. Sonny's eyes turned to pure panic when he noticed the gun in Benny's hands and pointed directly at them.

Before Ryan could even process what was going on Sonny was gone. Will and Sonny were out in the open running, Will running towards the boat, Sonny running towards Will. He called out to Sonny to stop, and then realized his horrible mistake, and took off after them. His plea for Sonny to stop was heard by Benny, who turned toward the three of them gun in hand. Ryan knew what he had to do, it didn't matter what happened to him this was his fault he had to make it right.

Hope and three other officers had just arrived onto Smith Island and noticed another boat a few feet down the shore. They decided to be discreet making their way towards it. If this had anything to do with the kidnapping they had to be careful, they had no idea what they were dealing with. As they got closer they heard a man call out Sonny's name. Hope noticed the three men running towards the boat, where another man stood holding a gun.

Benny was on the boat getting annoyed, how long did it take Nick to take care of those fags. He was seriously considering just leaving and letting Nick deal with getting back on his own. He heard someone yell, and he turned to see the three men, who should have been dead by now running towards him. He decided if Nick couldn't handle this on his own, he would do the job. He pulled out his gun and pointed it at them. He aimed ready to pull the trigger, when it happened. It felt like a bomb had exploded in his chest, he looked down to see the red liquid oozing out of him. He was shot.

Will forcefully fell to the ground, Sonny on top of him, Ryan on top of Sonny.

"Are you boys okay?" Hope called out to them.

"What..." Will started unable to finish his sentence, he was in shock no idea what just happened.

"It's ok sweetheart, your safe, everything is going to be alright." Hope tried to reassure him. Then turned toward the other officers "Jones go to the boat make sure its secure and detain the suspect. Jeffries, and Hollins we still have one person missing search the island for Nick Fallon."

"What happened? Did he shoot someone?" Sonny asked still unaware of what just happened.

"No, he didn't shoot anyone, I was the one who fired the gun." Hope informed them. Sonny turned towards Will who was laying on the ground next to him. He sat up and pulled Will into his arms.

"How did you know we were here?" Will asked

"Gabi, she seen someone force the two of you and Nick into a car and called 911" Hope was staring at Ryan suspiciously. "We found a car that matched Gabi description on the dock, and just arrived here a few minutes before we heard someone scream out, then I saw this man throw himself on the two of you and pull you both to the ground. I looked up and seen the other man on the deck with a gun, and I made a decision."

"You fired the gun?" Will asked, Hope just nodded. Will turned to Sonny tears in his eyes, and Sonny just held him. "I was so scared"

"Shh..me too baby, but it's over. Everything is going to be ok" Sonny said, and then turned toward Hope. "Nick wasn't kidnapped"

"What do you mean. Gabi seen him. Did they let him go?" Hope asked confused

"No, he was the one who did this. He's sick, Hope. He has had it out for me and Will since the second he found out we were dating. He..." Sonny started

"He doesn't like us because were gay." Will finished Sonny's sentence, he felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulder, he was finally able to tell people what a bigot Nick was.

"Are you sure?" Hope asked, she couldn't believe what they were saying about her nephew.

"Positive." Will confirmed

"And...how are you involved in all of this?" Hope asked looking towards Ryan who had just been sitting there silently.

"I helped..."Ryan began

"He was helping us, he is an old friend of Sonny's and he was helping us to try and get Nick to come around" Will said, he knew what Ryan had done was horrible, but he also knew if he hadn't done what he did tonight, they would probably be dead.

Ryan looked at Will his mouth wide open he couldn't believe what Will had just said.

"Detective Brady" Jones had called out to her.

"I'll be back, you three stay right here" Hope said. She got up and made her way towards the boat.

"I don't understand, Will. After everything I did why?" Ryan asked

"I am furious at what you did, and once were off this island I never want to see you again, but I couldn't let you go to jail because of Nick's manipulation. Also you save our lives tonight." Will said and turned toward Sonny.

"I love you so much" Sonny said staring at Will.

Nick was in the woods, he saw the three of them sitting on the ground. Will and Sonny in each other's arms and shuddered in disgust. Everything was ruined, he was going to make them pay.  



	11. Chapter 11

Will and Sonny had spent another hour on the island before a boat finally came and took them back to main land, where Roman was waiting to take them to the hospital. Both Will and Sonny tried to protest going, they were fine, everything was fine now they just wanted to go home, but Roman had insisted. They spent another two hours there, getting checked out, and answering a bunch of questions. They found out Benny had survived, made it through surgery and was in stable condition. He wasn't going to be an issue though, he was facing kidnapping charges, and also time for violating his parole, he would be back in Statesville for a very long time. Nick on the other hand hadn't been found, police had searched the island but could not find any trace of him. Roman and Hope both agreed it would be best for the boys to have an officer with them for a few days, or at least until they found Nick. Hope was still so shocked about what they were claiming, she couldn't believe Nick would be capable of something like this, she knew he had killed someone but he was hooked on drugs then, what was the reason for this now. It didn't make any sense to her but she knew she was going to get to the bottom of this. She promised to not stop, until Nick was found. It was five in the morning by the time, Will and Sonny made it home, with an officer stationed outside their apartment. They were both exhausted and wanted nothing more then to fall asleep in each others arms. They undressed down to their boxers and cuddled up in bed, Sonny on his back and Will next to him with his head on his chest.

"Will" Sonny asked unsure if the other man was awake.

"Yea" Will answered

"Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"When you said you wanted to spend forever with me?"

Will leaned up on his elbow and started straight into Sonny's eyes "Of course I did, I love you so much. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to be your husband one day"

"Oh god Will. I want that too so much" Sonny said tears in his eyes but smiling so widely.

Will grabbed Sonny's face and kissed him with more passion then ever before. Sonny welcomed the kiss and was soon opening his mouth to give Wills tongue access. Within seconds their boxers were shed and Will was laying on top of Sonny, there throbbing erections sliding between them, he kept thrusting his erection against Sonny's anxious to get that friction his body so desperately needed. He soon realized it wasn't enough, he didn't want to wait any longer he wanted Sonny inside him. He reached over to the nightstand took out the lube and a condom.

"Please Sonny..I need you now" Will begged.

Sonny pushed Will down so now he was on top. He made his way down Will's body planting kisses along the way, on his lips, neck, chest, right, then left nipple, navel. Finally when he reach Will's erection he kissed the tip sucking up the pre come that had already started leaking out, then he moved his tongue down the shaft and started sucking on Will's balls. Will was trying his hardest not to thrust up into Sonny's face, but wasn't trying at all to hold in the loud moans escaping his mouth. Sonny took the lube and squirted some on his finger, he took his pointer and lined it up with Wills entrance and slowly pushed inside, Will screamed Sonny's name. Sonny slowly moved his finger in and out and when Will started to push down on Sonny's finger he knew he was ready for more. Sonny withdrew his finger and then returned it a second later along with his middle finger. Sonny tilted his fingers and found the spot he knew would send chills through Wills body.

"OH MY GOD!" Will screamed. "Sonny"

He began to scissor his fingers, stretching Will. He needed Will to be ready soon because, he knew he couldn't hold on much longer. He finally pushed in a third finger, and soon Will was begging for more.

"Now, Sonny. I want you now." Will panted

Sonny withdrew his fingers and slid the condom on his throbbing erection, he slicked it with lube and lined up with Will's entrance. They both stared at each other while Sonny slowly pushed his way in.

"Oh god Will. I love you so much" Sonny purred out, and began thrusting slowing at first, but soon it wasn't enough they needed more. Sonny picked up the pace and soon Will was matching Sonny thrust for thrust. Will's body began to shake and Sonny knew he was so close, he kept his eyes open he wanted to watch his beautiful boyfriend come undone. Will found his release and called out Sonny's name, watching Will and knowing he was the one doing that to him, brought Sonny to his release as well. He collapsed on top on Will and they both laid there cuddle together panting, trying to catch their breath. Soon the sweaty and stickiness was to much and Sonny slowly eased out of Will and disposed of the used condom. Returning with a wet cloth to wipe Will off. Once he was done, he climbed back into bed and pulled Will into his arms.

"I love you so much. Sonny" Will said

"I love you too. Forever Will, forever and always."

They were wrapped in each others arms and slowly drifted off to sleep, thoughts of what happened that night behind them, and only dreaming about the future they planned to spend together, forever.

Nick sat outside Will and Sonny's apartment, they had ruined everything for him. Will agreed to give up the baby, and now he changed his mind. He wasn't allowed to do that, he couldn't say one thing and then change his mind, it wasn't fair. And now those two gay men were planning to raise this baby together. It pissed him off. If it wasn't for the cop sitting in front of their house, Nick would have bust right through their front door and made them pay then and there. He had to be smart though, they ruined the new life he made for himself but he wouldn't let them take his freedom, he would never go back to prison. Never.


	12. Chapter 12-final chapter

Sorry it took so long to update, life sometimes get in the way. Also I know I am not the greatest writer, so thanks everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed it seriously means a lot!

Nick broke the window at the back of the coffeehouse and made his way inside Sonny's office, he couldn't get into their house because of the officers patrolling, but thankfully they didn't think to patrol the coffee house. He patiently waited, Sonny would be here in a few hours. He was going to make him pay.

Sonny's alarm clock went off at 5:30AM, letting him know it was time to get ready to open the coffee house. He rolled over and turned it off and was about to get out of bed when two arms grabbed onto his waist and pulled him back.

"No.." Will whined "I wanna cuddle"

"Sorry, babe, I have to open today" Sonny pouted he would much rather cuddle his boyfriend then work.

"Can't Chad do it?" Will asked

"He opened the last four days. I'll be done by the afternoon and then when I come home we could spend the rest of the night cuddling" Sonny planted a kiss on Will's cheek and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

Will didn't want to wait until the afternoon to cuddle so he took his phone out and called Chad.

"...Ello" Chad's voice was laced with sleep and Will almost felt guilty for waking him up. Almost.

"Chad, it's Will. Sorry to wake you, but I need a huge favor"

"Will, is everything ok?" Chad voice was no longer laced with sleep now Will could hear fear in it.

"Everything's fine, but I'm sure you heard what happened with Nick and everything. I know Sonny is suppose to open but I need him with me, could you please cover his shift this morning?"

"Yea, sure anything you need."

Chad agreed to open and he would switch a shift with Sonny later this week so he wouldn't lose any hours. Sonny had forgotten a towel and was heading back in the bedroom to get one when he heard Will's conversation. When the call was over Sonny cleared his throat. Will looked up and a shy smile crossed his lips.

"Hey...ugh...did you hear that?" Will asked and Sonny nodded. "Don't be mad babe, I just don't want to be away from you just yet."

A huge smiled formed on Sonny's face and he ran and jumped into the bed, they would spend the rest of the day cuddling and making love, how could he be mad.

Nick heard the coffee house door open in the morning, and decided he would take action, he couldn't wait for Sonny to come to his office he needed to make him pay now. He bolted out of the office to the front of the shop, and was caught off guard when he spotted Chad. What the hell, he could have swore Sonny was suppose to open today. He stared at Chad confused and didn't realize when Chad turned and noticed him.

Chad didn't hesitate the second he spotted Nick he reacted. He surged towards him and through him to the ground. He couldn't stop thinking of all the horrible things Nick did, first to Melanie and now to Sonny and Will. He knew he didn't change, he knew it. He held Nick down and was able to get his phone out of the back of his pocket he as able to dial 911, before Nick knocked the phone out of his hand and the two began to fight each other for control. Fist swung and elbows jabbed. Finally Chad was able to gain control again and punched Nick in the face, he reached over to his phone again, while Nick laid there out of breath and on the verge of passing out. There was an operated on the line, asking if anyone was there or able to respond.

"Yes, please Common Grounds, Nick Fallon. Send someone" Chad panted into the phone, and then let it drop from his hand as he punched Nick one more time, just because.

A few minutes later, police came emerging into the coffee house, Hope following behind, she was the one who helped Nick get out of prison, she help start this, she needed to help finish it.

Sonny and Will had been in bed all morning, when their stomachs stared growling and they decided to take a break to eat. Will was making eggs, when there was a knock on the door. Sonny opened it to find Grandpa Roman waiting on the other side, a small smile crept onto his face. "It's over" He whispered to Sonny.

Sonny stood back in shock and let Roman in. "Over?" Sonny whispered back unable to believe it , all the months of Nick blackmailing and spewing hate at them, it was finally going to be over. Roman just nodded.

"Who is it babe?" Will called from his place at the stove.

"It's over" Sonny shouted back running over to Will and pulling him into a hug.

Roman explained what happened at the coffee house that morning, and how Benny and Ryan's statements alone would help put Nick away for a long time, but with Will and Sonny's testimony they could go for a hate crime, which would be even longer. Everything was going to be ok, it was over.  



End file.
